The Broken Furnace
by Kimmi-rin-kira
Summary: A late b-day gift for my sister. A young girl finds out just why the furnace keeps breaking down at the Phantomhive mansion. OCxSebastian


The Broken Furnace

A/N: This is a belated b-day gift for my wonderful big sister Chelly. Gomen for taking so long to finally get around to doing something T.T I really do hope you like this Onee. 

Also I do not own Ciel, and Sebastian. They belong to Yana Toboso. Cameron belongs to my wonderful sister Chelsi Nance.

It was a cold winter in the countryside of England, no one knew this more than Ciel Phantomhive who was suffering from another broken down furnace. Annoyed the young boy had sent one of his new servants, a girl named Cameron to repair the furnace and keep it up and running. Little did he know the real cause of the constant breaking down, Sebastian.

The demon had taken an interest in the human girl since he had first laid eyes on her. There was just something about her that could of caused him to rip out his heart and serve it on a silver platter to her. Since her arrival he had been breaking the furnace every day or so to watch her repair it and try to win against his wits. He knew that if he kept it up eventually he would be able to finally confess how he had felt towards her. Until then silently watching her repairing the outdated furnace was as close as he could get. This time though it seems like she was having trouble because of one of the pipes he had bent.

"Come on just work already" Cameron mumbled to herself trying to get the furnace to warm up again.

Sebastian finally stepped out of the shadows, "Are you having trouble Cameron?"

Cameron looked at him and felt annoyed, ever since she had arrived at the Phantomhive mansion Sebastian had been a rival. One she especially hated losing to, "No I'm not, don't you have other things to be attending to?"

"I am on break" Sebastian replied smirking and took off his coat, "Now let me look at the furnace." 

"Back off!" Cameron snapped getting defensive, she wasn't going to let him win this time.

Sebastian smirked and kept walking towards the furnace and fixed the pipe that he had so easily broken before. Cameron looked at him coldly feeling like she had been shown up again by the unusual butler. Instead of saying anything she just continued with her work, and trying to stay one step ahead of him. All was working well until one day she couldn't even get the furnace to work, and it was finally starting to take a toll on her.

"If I can't get this fixed he'll surely kick me out" Cameron sighed worried about her future.

Cameron continued to fumble around for her tools in the dark unaware of the person coming up behind her holding a candle to aid her in trying to find what she needed. Sebastian stood behind her and felt something in him tear at the sight of poor Cameron trying desperately to fix the one thing he kept damaging the most. He couldn't take it anymore and had to come clean about it somehow.

"Cameron?" Sebastian asked.

Cameron jumped and looked behind her, "Don't sneak up on me like that! You could of given me a heart attack"

Sebastian took notice that she had looked away with a faint red tint in her cheeks and started piecing things together. Perhaps there was a chance that she had liked him too, and it got the devil to think even more as he slowly made his way over to the girl who was still too focused in her work to notice that he was coming up on her.

Cameron was lost in her own thoughts on how she could have acted so foolishly in front of Sebastian. Ever since she had laid eyes on him she felt like there was more to him. Whenever he was close she would feel even more timid. She had even found herself getting enjoyment out of the silent rivalry they had going on in between them. She would try her hardest to out stage him every time, even if she did fail. She wasn't a good maid, or butler, but at least she was good at fixing the cursed furnace. Shaking the thoughts from her head she went back to the task of trying to fix the broken furnace again. Until the gentle voice of Sebastian pulled her away from her thoughts.

"Cameron there is something that I need to confess" Sebastian stated.

Cameron looked over to him, "And that would be?"

Sebastian quickly pushed the girl against the furnace and placed his lips on top of hers, she was even sweeter than he had imagined. He looked down at Cameron who was now an entirely different shade of red. The demon smirked to himself at the sight before him. Meanwhile Cameron was struggling to understand what has just happened. Why did Sebastian just kiss her out of all people? Before she could even ask her question, he gave her an answer.

"The answer is quite simple. I keep breaking this furnace every other day or so. I only do it so I can watch you and get to see you. Ever since you came here Cameron I have started to have weird feelings for you.." Sebastian admitted looking away shyly.

Cameron took a minute to process everything and looked at Sebastian, "Then how do I get you stop breaking the furnace? Do you know how hard it is to keep that thing run-" Before she could even finish she was cut off by his lips meeting hers again, and looking into the deep crimson orbs he called eyes.

"To get me to stop is quite simple Cameron. I just want you to be mine is all. Grant me that one simple request and I will not break the furnace again." Sebastian almost sounded as if he was pleading with her now.

Cameron nodded and found herself being pinned up against the furnace once again and kissed by the gentle demon that had set his eyes on her, and the one she had set her eyes on. After that day Cameron never really needed to fix the furnace, she had seen no reason to. As long as she was in Sebastian's arms she was warm and sound. For the rest of the winter the furnace never broke. For one Sebastian saw no need to, and two he could never let himself be that cruel to the girl he loved. On the last day of the winter he took ashes out of the furnace and as Cameron got ready to have it moved she had found the message that Sebastian had left only hours ago.

'_Cameron, I have good news for you to hear. We are getting a new furnace to replace this old one. My only request is a very simple one. My only request is that you will be mine, in return we won't have to deal with such a troublesome furnace anymore. I will be awaiting your answer in the garden, Love Sebastian'_

Needless to say Cameron went, and many years later joked around on how she had met her husband due to a furnace that had broken down constantly to her own children. A story that she could vividly remember, and the rewards that had come with it.

-Fin-

I really do hope that you like this Chelly T.T I hope it's close to what you were looking for I really do Review anyone?


End file.
